During pulse charging (dynamic charging) pulse charging valves (timed valves) are used in the induction pipe of the combustion engine to increase the mass of air in the combustion chamber by the pulse charging valve opening and closing once or repeatedly during the opening phase of the inlet valve, reference might be made, for example, to ‘Combustion Engine Manual’, second edition, page 386, section 10.5.3. Pulse charging can be used both for petrol and diesel combustion engines.
The present application relates, in particular, to the integration of such pulse charging valves in the induction pipe of the combustion engine. In this connection, the following observations, amongst others, can be considered:
The pulse charging valves and their actuators should be semi-rigidly attached to the housing of the combustion engine. The electrical power loss in the actuators should be removed by the air flowing through the air induction module. Moreover, the electronic control device required to control the actuators, including the electrical contact of the actuators, should be integrated in the air induction module, whereby attention should be paid to the thermal and mechanical connection of the electronic control device to the combustion engine and the removal of the electrical power loss of the electronics in the form of heat should be ensured at all operating points.